sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Award Review of Walt Disney Cartoons
| image = Aarfvdsf.jpg | image size = | alt = | caption = Opening and closing screens | director = | producer = | writer = | narrator = | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Walt Disney Productions | distributor = United Artists RKO Radio Pictures | released = | runtime = 41 minutes (74 minutes 1966 release) | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Academy Award Review of Walt Disney Cartoons was a Walt Disney animated film released in the United States on May 19, 1937, for a limited time to help promote the upcoming release of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It was a collection of five Oscar-winning Silly Symphonies shorts, bridged together with title cards and a narrator.The Academy Award Review Of Walt Disney Cartoons SF078-0070, accessed on 25 May 2009. Like The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, each of the cartoons had been released on its own at first before being collected together as one film. The separate cartoon shorts are now available on DVD. At approximately 41 minutes, the film does not seem to fulfill today's expectations for a feature film. However, Saludos Amigos, which is approximately 42 minutes, also does not seem to meet the criterion. (The official BFI, AMPAS and AFI definition of a feature film requires it to be over 40 minutes long). When excluding the live action between the animated segments, the total amount of actual animation in Saludos Amigos is even less than in Academy Award Review of Walt Disney Cartoons. The official book Disney A to Z by Dave Smith, however, does not include the film in its feature film list. Academy Award Review of Walt Disney Cartoons was re-released and updated with additional four shorts in 1966 with no narration. Both versions of the film were released in Japan on Laserdisc on June 21, 1985.Kilmer, David. (1997). The Animated Film Collector's Guide: Worldwide Sources for Cartoons on Video and Laserdisc. p. 161. Indiana University Press. . Film segments The original film consists of the following five shorts:Smith, Dave. (2006). Disney A to Z: The Official Encyclopedia (3rd ed). p. 3. Disney Editions. . * Flowers and Trees (1932) * Three Little Pigs (1933) * The Tortoise and the Hare (1934) * Three Orphan Kittens (1935) * The Country Cousin (1936) The following additional shorts were included in the 1966 release: * The Old Mill (1937) * Ferdinand the Bull (1938) * The Ugly Duckling (1939) * Lend a Paw (1941) See also *List of animated feature films *List of package films External links * * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/36634-Academy_Award_Review_of_Walt_Disney.html Academy Award Review of Walt Disney Cartoons] at the Big Cartoon DataBase References Category:1937 films Category:1937 animated films Category:Disney animated films Category:Package films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1930s American animated films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:United Artists films Category:United Artists animated films Category:RKO Pictures films